Q
This is The Questions Page, It Will Only Contain Questions From The Creator and Possibly Some Leaked Unused Content What's Your Name and Age? I Won't List My Last Name or Age Because It's Personal, But My First Name is Ryan. What is Your First OC? My First Human OC Was Andrew, My First Animatronic Was Sam The Seagull Who is Your Favorite Male and Female OC's? My Favorite Male Human is Carl or Cody. I Just Like Their Designs My Favorite Female Human is Jessica, Since She's The Only One, Also She's The Nightguard For The FNATL Spin-Offs My Favorite Male Animatronic is Hard to Pick, But Maybe Knightmare or Ablino My Favorite Female Animatronic is Water-Balloons (Toy Maverick), Gas (Toy Salvatore) and Achlys What is Your Least-Favorite Male and Female OC's My Least Favorite Male Human is Possibly Eric, I Didn't Really Put That Much Thought Into Him My Least Favorite Female Human is None, Because I Only Have One (Jessica) and She's My Favorite My Least Favorite Male Animatronic is Possibly Obsidian, Since There Was Also Not That Much Thought My Least Favorite Female Animatronic is None Really, I Like All of Them Are You Going to Add Photos or Images? I Might Do Some Drawings Since My Skills at Photoshop/Paint.Net is Bad Why Do You Capitalize Nearly Every Letter in a Sentence? I Started Doing It and Got Really Glued to It, In My Opinion. It Makes The Letters Look Better For Me Anyways Can You List The Versions For The OC's and What They Are? Withered Version: (A Old and Dismantled Version of The Animatronic) Toy Version: (A Upgraded V2 Version of The Animatronic, Made Out of Plastic and Has Toy Cheeks) Phantom Version: (A Burnt Halliculation Version of The Animatronic, Most of The Time They Aren't Halliculations) Nightmare Version: (A Terrifying Nightmare-Like Version of The Animatronics, They Have Sharp Teeth, Claws and Glowing Eyes) Withered Toy Version: (The Same as Withered, But With The Toy Version) Phantom Toy Version: (The Same as Phantom, But With The Toy Version) Nightmare Toy Version: (The Same as Nightmare, But With The Toy Version) Fredbear Version: (An Old Version of The Animatronics Built Before Their FNAF 1 Version) Shadow Version: (A Halliculation of The Animatronic, They are Completely Black With White Eyes and Teeth) Golden Version: (They are Golden, They Have Oil Dripping Out of Their Eyes and Mouths) Adventure Version: (A Cute Much Smaller Version of The Animatronic, Usually Has Shiny Eyes and Suit) Nightmare Fuel Version: (The Nightmare Version But Alot Terrifying and Creepy, Their Eyes, Mouth and Claws are Usually a Deep Shade of Red, Like Neon-Red, Dark-Red or Light-Red) Demolished Version: (A Completely Trashed and Dismantled Version) Anime Version: (A Female Version of The Animatronic, Always Extremely Curvy and Busty, If The Animatronic is Already Female, Their Models are Changed and Are a Little More Busty and Curvy) Spring Version: (COMING SOON!, A Spring-Lock Version of The Animatronic, They Have The Dead Remains of People Who Have Died In The Suit, Filled With Veiny Flesh, Veins and Organs. Their Eyes are Also Bloodshot) Shadow Toy Version: (COMING SOON!, Like The Shadow Version But For The Toy) Golden Toy Version: (COMING SOON!, Like The Golden Version But For The Toy) Jack-O: (POSSIBLY COMING SOON!, A Halloween-Themed Nightmare Version, With Glowing Orange Eyes and Parts) Long Time No See. It's Been a Long Time, I Like to Tell You Happened. I Abandoned My Wikia's, They Seem Extremely Cringey, I However, Remembered Them. I'm Thinking About Trying Again. I Want More Humans. Filler Animatronics Will Turned into Something Better. The Origins of Animatronics Will Be Told and There Will Be More. Alot More. Remember, It's Not a Series of Games, It's a Roleplay Story. I Might Return to My Wikia's Soon, FNATL: The Shining Kingdom is of Course Cancelled and Won't Be Turned into Anything Sadly, But The OC's are on The Other Wikia's. Anyways Thanks and Goodbye.